


Barely There

by Evilquirrel18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilquirrel18/pseuds/Evilquirrel18
Summary: Rey sees a little more of Kylo than she bargained for.





	Barely There

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Straight fluff y'all.
> 
> @evilsquirrel18

It had been a long day, and Kylo suspected it would be an even longer night. All the nights were long anymore. They just drug on until he was so aggravated with trying to sleep that he just got up and trained. He knew tonight would most likely be one of those nights but he had to at least try.

After an altercation with Hux, Kylo had pretty much wasted any and all patience he might have had. He lumbered down the dark halls, simply wishing someone would cross him. Step in front of him. Test him. He longed for it. Annoyance rippled down his spine as he rounded the final corner to his chambers. When no one presented themselves to fall victim to his rage he simply strode into his room and shuddered out a sigh.

Gloved fingers rubbed circles on his temples, trying to fight off the dull ache in his skull. He stepped inside the darkness of his chambers. It was neat, not an object out of place. Not that he had many items to put out of place. Kylo lived light. He didn’t need much. This was simply a place to rest his weary head. With a sigh he began to remove items of clothing, starting with his gloves, he placed them on the small steel desk in the corner of his room. No one saw him this way, ever, he was always draped in black. He only allowed himself this casualty when he was alone. He toed off his heavy boots, leaving them beside the desk as well and then padded toward the bathroom.

Standing before the mirror while his shower warmed up he examined the scar on his face. A frown etched his lips as he removed his cowl and undergarments. He stood before his own reflection as the steam billowed around him. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply before he hooked his thumbs into his pants and removed them completely.

When he was under the hot spray of the water he relaxed, but only a fraction. He wanted to wash the filth from him. The filth of what he was. _Who_ he was. Everything recently had his head swimming, questioning who he was and what he was doing. That girl— no, he corrected, _Rey_ … She had him questioning what his purpose was. Those eyes… when they stared up at him with so much yearning they actually had him wondering if he were on the correct side. They were so hope filled, her eyes, so consumed with it that he practically felt like _she_ might drown in it. And hopefully take him with her.

Kylo was unsure anymore. When she had arrived on Snokes ship in that shuttle he had been baffled. She had actually come to him. He hadn’t had to capture her, or chase her… she’d come to him with the intent to save him. And she had looked so innocent. So lovely that all he had been able to do was stare at the girl coming to save his sorry soul. Could he even be saved? The thought put a bitter taste on his tongue and he shut the water off with a sharp twist of the force. Flinging the stall door open he stepped out, and was reaching for a towel when he felt it, she dull tug of a force bond. He had no time, truly none at all, to cover himself before she was directly in front of him. She looked confused as she had been caught in the middle of something and then her eyes met his, dropped and utter surprise washed over her features.

A curse lodged in his throat as his fingers curled around the linen of the towel but it was too late, she’d seen. He hunched, pressed the towel to himself awkwardly but Rey had already screamed. The entire encounter would have been amusing if it wasn’t happening to him.

Rey had her hands over her eyes as she was backing away. “I didn’t see anything!” Her voice was entirely too high and Kylo could see the pink tinge of her skin under her palms. But it wasn’t true. She had seen everything. She was certain that he knew it, too. She saw the shock flutter across his face the moment before she slapped her hands over her eyes.

He struggled with the towel, wrapping it firmly around himself, ran a thick hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “I’m sure you didn’t.” Came his slightly shaky reply. “I’m covered.” It was half true. He needed to gather his clothes.

Rey slowly lowered her hands and then her blush deepened. “Barely covered.”

Kylo shot her a look. “Excuse me, I didn’t have time to find a cowl.” He shot back which only got him a glare from her. It was then he really looked at her. She was half dressed as well, bindings around her breasts and she stood barefoot. It had him swallowing thickly as desire stabbed low in his belly.

Rey merely stared at him for a few moments and then something Kylo never imagined happened; she grinned. She looked like she were about to say something but instead her eyes began to roam. He felt her eyes on him, actually felt them as they lingered on his chest and then lower to his abdomen.

He cleared his throat.

Kylo was keenly aware then of his state and he felt a trickle of nervousness wash over him. The tension between them was opaque. He felt like he was utterly exposed but he was unable to move away. “Rey—“

“You haven’t returned to help me with my saber.”

Kylo blinked as she cut him off and his dark eyes held hers, brows arched. “ _My_ saber.”

There was a hint of a smile on her lips as she stepped right up to him, tilted her head toward him like she had in the elevator. If he hadn’t been so surprised by her next action he might have been able to retort. Her hand came up, actually touched his bare chest and then he was lost completely in those deep eyes as her palm burned into his skin.

“We’ll see.”

It was said as she faded away, her tone light and… playful? Kylo felt a searing heat on his chest where her palm had laid and he did something he hadn’t done in years.

_Ben smiled._

“Yes, we will.”


End file.
